The Songs Of Our Love
by OhThoseGoldenEyes
Summary: These are the songs of our love. All EPOV
1. There She Goes

**Hey guys, so I actually got this idea from a little fun game I found. It's a series of oneshots, based on songs, so they are going to be kindda short since the rule is that it has to be finished by the time the song ends (you put your itunes on shuffle and whatever song comes on, you have to use) **

**So tell me in a review if you like it.**

**and Listen to the song while reading this! It adds to the mood ;) and its fun! it is, There She Goes, by The La's**

There she goes

I sat in my silver Volvo with my head back and my eyes closed while in the school parking lot. My siblings had already decided to get out in order to give me some room. I needed time to think. I shouldn't have ever come to school today with her here. That curse. That demon that threatens my whole existence. Threatens everything I have worked for.

Bella.

Though, no matter how much I attempt to hate her, I still say her name with this...feeling in my voice. Even in my own head.

_And I just can't contain this feeling that remains._

I loath her, yet I still crave to be around her.

I want her to fear me like she should, yet I still want her to like me.

I need her scent to be far away from me, yet I crave for the head-whirling feeling that it gives me.

I try my hardest to prevent our hands from grazing each other in biology again, yet the whole time, I want nothing more then to grab hers with my own. To feel that sharp, shocking warmth on my skin. The electric shot that ran through my hand like the first time.

I got out of the Volvo, and leaned on the hood of the car. I heard her monstrous truck before I smelled her sweet scent. She parked a few spaces down from me, on the opposite side of the lot. I watched as she got out and grabbed her stuff from the seat, then close the door, her soft brown curls bouncing along her back. She was beautiful.

I kept my gaze as she walked past me to get to the school. She gave me a quick glance as she passed and that was it. I continued to watch her figure until she reached the door and went inside.

I then came to the conclusion that I couldn't deny any longer.

I was in love with Isabella Swan.

_There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains_

* * *

**Yea, Like I said, it's short. But thats cause it is supposed to be written by the time the song ends. That is NOT easy!**

**Tell me if you liked it. When this 'story' is done, I may do one in Bella's point of view, with different songs.**


	2. And She Said

* * *

Alrighty guys, here is the next chapter, or oneshot, whatever you wanna call it! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I appreciate it! =)

**This song is called And She Said by Lucas Prata..remember to listen to it while reading to help the mood! lol and its a good song! also, song lyrics is in italics!!!**

**ohh..this takes place in Eclipse! **

* * *

And She Said-Lucas Prata

I was driving down the road, eager to get back home to my Bella, my love. I had to go hunting with my family tonight and we only just finished. It was raining, of course.

I kept thinking of the night before. I shivered slightly. It wasn't that I was upset, or didn't like it. It was just the fact that I can hurt her if I ever gave her what she wanted. She had started telling me some things that she wanted from me before the wedding, if we were to have one. Her conditions. Didn't she understand that it was too dangerous? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt my angel. But I agreed, none the less. I agreed to try after the wedding. The wedding. _Our wedding_. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe she said yes to marrying a monster like me. It had to of been the happiest night of my existence when I finally put that ring on my angel's finger.

I pushed my foot harder on the gas pedal, forcing the Volvo faster. I couldn't be away from my Bella another second.

_I'm driving home the road is wet its raining_

_But I just can't wait to get to you tonight_

_The thought of what we did last night it's got me crazy_

_Now I can't think of anything but you_

We were lying, curled up on the elegant bed, as she was trying to fall asleep. I was softly humming her lullaby in her ear when something caught my mind.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"mmm...Yes?" She responded sleepily.

"Well...I was thinking…about the marriage. You know how happy I am. This means the world to me. I love you so much and I hope this means the same to you. The idea of being completely bonded to you forever. It's all I've ever wanted."

She was completely awake now. She had rolled over and was looking into my eyes as I spoke, the love reflecting off of hers.

"It does Edward. I love you too." She whispered softly.

"Well, again, I was thinking," She looked at me curiously. I took a deep breath and continued, "_Do you believe we happened for a reason? Because you know I do. _

_And could you believe that this was meant to be?_"

She looked at me in wonder, surprised by my questions. _And she said,_ "_Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

She put her warm hand on my cheek, the love never leaving her eyes.

"Of course I do Edward. I am one to believe in fate. This is why I believe we have made it through the past year. It's why I believe that we can still make it through whatever comes our way. We are supposed to be together. Our love is forbidden, but much too strong to die. Of course it is meant to be. We are meant to be together forever. And we will be."

I looked in her eyes for a few more seconds, taking in what she just said. Then I kissed her full of passion and love. She really does love me as much as I do her.

She was completely correct. We are meant to be. Forever.

* * *

**Im really starting to enjoy this..you guys really should try the game. I already have the third chapter written and edited and basically wrapped in a bow and ready to go!..lol i rhyme..so i will definately update tomorrow...can you give me...at least 2 reviews anyways?! pretty please? It was make me smile..garenteed =)**


	3. Sway Your Head

**Hey guys! Luv yu and yur reviews. thanx so much! =D yur getting me excited! lol can i have more? pretty please!? it makes me write faster ;)**

**anywho..this one is WAYYYY longer..1202 words actually =] koolio!**

**the song is, Sway Your Head- We shot the moon**

**listennnnnnn tooo ittt!**

Sway Your Head

I was sitting in my bedroom, peacefully listening to Claire De Lune, when my chirpy little sister interrupted me.

"Edward, I think you should go check up on Bella." Alice barged in, giving me her 'you'd better listen to me look'.

"Alice, first of all, don't you knock? Second, Bella told me that she wanted some time alone today. And besides, it's barely sunrise."

"Edward, trust me, please?" She instantly showed me a vision of Bella sitting in her yard. She had been gazing at the stars earlier, and now the soft glow of the sun beginning to rise. Her arms were wrapped around her knees. I then noticed that she had silent tears running down her cheeks.

I had my keys in the ignition and was half way down the driveway before the vision was over. What could have made my angel so upset? Was she having second thoughts about the wedding? About me? Well, this much was expected; she had been having a difficult time since Jacob found out.

They hadn't spoken in about two weeks.

Did she realize she made a mistake and decide to be with him instead? I shuddered at the thought. I do want my love to be happy, but I don't think I could handle her being with the mutt.

Before I knew it, I was in front of Bella's home. I could hear her soft cries once I got out of my car and made my way to the back yard. She was there, sitting with her knees to her chest on a soft patch of grass crying, just like the vision promised. I silently made my way over, careful not to startle her.

I sat down next to her and she lifted her head, looking up at me. Her chocolate eyes were red from her tears. She quickly buried her head in my chest, letting out her sobs. I don't know how long we were sitting there, with her tears staining my shirt, not that I minded of course. We didn't need to speak. We both knew the reason behind her tears. There was nothing to be said. Instead, I soothingly rubbed her back and put my face into her hair, calming myself with her sweet scent.

Finally, she pulled away, wiping the wetness away from her eyes, and let out a small hiccup.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She almost started crying again.

"No, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about Bella. If anyone does, then it is me. Don't be upset, please."

"No! It really is my fault. I did this, don't blame yourself…I broke his heart," She cried, her voice cracking at the last sentence, "I'm a horrible person."

I rubbed her back again before gently lifting her chin.

"Don't you ever say that! Nothing is your fault Bella, you did nothing wrong. You couldn't help Jacob's reaction. It was bound to happen. He was going to find out sometime. Don't worry love, he will get over it. Just give him time." I noticed how she flinched when I said his name.

"I don't understand how you can love someone like me Edward. But, I can't change the way I feel. I'm not a good person. I hurt him. I—I love him. How could I do such a thing to him?" She said, dropping her head.

I knew that Bella loved Jacob. They loved each other. That was something that I was currently learning to accept. But I also knew that her love for me was stronger, there was no reason to make a big deal out of her love for him. She had every right to love him as well as me. He was her 'sun' as she put it. There to help her through the rough times of her life. The sun…there to guild her when she is surrounded by darkness.

"Look Bella," she lifted her chin as I pointed towards the horizon, "Look, over the mountains. _Do you see the sunrise that has come up for you_?" We both gazed at the soft yellows, oranges, and pinks that were rising above the mountains in the distance, signaling the start of a new day.

"Come on." I stood up, taking her hand in mine and bringing her up with me.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The car ride to the treaty line was silent. I had called Jacob on my cell phone once Bella ran inside for a quick human moment and to write Charlie a note in case he woke up before she returned. She had no idea where I was taking her at first, but then once the surroundings and route got familiar, she figured it out, it seemed like she was doing her best to prevent panic from taking over her body.

The treaty line was in sight, and I saw Jacob there, leaning against his car patiently. To say he was surprised when I called him would be an understatement. He was confused and, to say the least, pissed off. I was the last person he wanted to speak with. But he complied, none the less, once I explained the situation.

We came to a stop and I turned off the ignition, angling myself towards Bella.

"Edward, I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready to face him. I can't handle it." Her eyes didn't leave Jacob's waiting figured through the windshield.

"Bella, you must. This isn't healthy. For either of you. _You've gotta pull yourself back together,_" I glanced at Jacob, who had walked closer to the border line and then looked at Bella again, "_Give it one more shot. It's now or never. It's a new day calling for you…_"

"Edward, please, I can't," She sobbed.

"_You've gotta believe._"

She reached her hand towards the door, but immediately snapped it back, putting her face into her hands instead.

"Come on Love. _You've gotta throw yourself back in the water. Take in one deep breath…_," She did as I told and I watched as her lungs inflated and she slowly let out the air, "See? _You're getting stronger…_"

"No, I'm not strong enough to do this."

I tilted my head, giving her a knowing look. "Please, _after all you've taught and seen? You've gotta believe." _

She took another deep breath and reached for the handle once more, this time successfully opening it and stepping out. I watched as she made her way over the treaty line and immediately tensed. I knew that nothing would happen, but being prevented from protecting her if needed always worried me.

She stood awkwardly a few feet away from Jacob, neither of them saying anything. Then suddenly Jake took two giant steps toward her and pulled her into a loving hug. Her light was back. The _sunrise that came back for her._

Everything would be fine. I could see Bella's gorgeous smile and tears of joy and relief as she clutched onto the back of his shirt.

Her _golden smile…that they can't take away._

_

* * *

_

**THERE YU GO! its actually a VERY good song =] i luv it! **

**soo..pleasepleaseplease review. it will make me write faster..no lie..they give me inpiration and confidence! ily! Keep reading!**


	4. SemiCharmed Life

**READ!**

**guys..before you start..I want to say sorry now...this one is really bad. I know it. I dont even want to post it but you guys deserve another chapter. Im soo sry its so bad..reason? Im stressing out on a really hard history paper due tomorrow. I have a form of writers block for it and its coming out really bad...and apparently affecting my creative writing =( I PROMISE the next will be a lot better! PROMISPROMISEPROMISE! This is semicharmed life...**

**SET DURING ECLIPSE BEFORE THE NEW BORN BATTLE!!!!**I was laying in the meadow with my only love, my Bella. It was a beautiful day and we were just relaxing. I was just thinking about when I left here…again. I can't seem to get that out of my head. In fact, we were both talking about it earlier. And we came to the conclusion that, it doesn't matter. We're both happy now. I'm beyond happy now. Because, _I'm holding, I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden, and she lives for me. She says she lives for me_. But in reality I live for her.

* * *

"Edward?" She interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What do you love the most? Right now? What's making you happy?"

"You." What a ridiculous question for her to ask.

"No! Something else Edward!"

"There _is _nothing else my Bella." She gave me a pleading look. "Fine..right now? Your smile." I love seeing her smile. Especially now, it is the only thing that can keep me distracted and happy with the new born battle coming up. I just look at her smile and it lifts my spirit.

"Well, I like smiling." She laughed.

"_And I'll make you smile_," I started tickling her and she laughed uncontrollably, "And laugh…it's intoxicating."

"_Like a drug for you?"_ She giggled, "Though I don't see what there is to smile about right now. Considering the situation. Edward I don't want you to fight…I don't want to lose you." She dropped her head.

"No Bella, _keep on smiling what we go through_. It's better that way. It makes you stronger. It makes us stronger. We _do_ live in a semi-charmed life." I trailed off.

"Semi-charmed?" She tilted her head and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well, of course. Everything that is being thrown our way. Everything that wants to pull us apart. It's not fair. The only thing that makes it semi-charmed is that fact that I still have you. That's why I have to fight Bells. I want to fight for you. To protect you. It's what I can give you." I looked into her eyes. I wanted to give her something to show her how much I cared. I can tell that she sometimes doubts me still.

"No Edward. _I want something else to get me through this Semi-charmed kind of life. Baby, I want something else. I'm not listening when you say Goodbye..._"

I smiled, that's my stubborn Bella. But what else could I give her? Maybe…maybe saying goodbye isn't the best thing to do after all. Of course, I refuse to say goodbye to her forever. I will not make the mistake of losing her. I know that she won't say goodbye to me when it's time to fight the newborns. She might not even show up at all. I guess all I can give her is myself. And I will. I will be there for her. Even if that means not fighting for her. Because I wont be able to say goodbye to her either. I refuse, I won't listen when she says goodbye. Those are the worst words ever created. And goodbye doesn't exist between Bella and me.

_I want something else to get me through this Semi-charmed kind of life. Baby I want something else. I'm not listening when you say  
Goodbye..._

_

* * *

_

**_ugh! _GROSS IM SOO SORRY! =( but..on a happier note...im almost ready to post my new story!!! I have bout 4 chapters written! =) yay..ill tell yu when i do!**

**Also..for those ppl who read Notes and Conversation With The Cullens...I made 2 posters for it! So go on my profile and vote on the poll for which 1 yu like better! =)**


	5. I'd Come For You

**I was not here cause I got sad that no one reviews my stories..nuff said. **

**So ****Ermms, review? This seemed a lot better in my head..=(((((**

Id Come For You-Nickleback **THIS ONE IS BASICALLY Crucial FOR YOU TO LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING I will tell you when ;)**

* * *

Edward POV

Setting-Breaking Dawn..Look into the past

I looked over at Bella as she sat in the reclining chair, her legs crossed under her with a book in her hands. I smiled slightly at how lovely she was and again at the life that I have gained. There is nothing that I regret.

Well…maybe, just one thing.

I winced at the memory of me leaving her..cold and alone in that deep forest; unprotected. I sighed…this was getting out of hand. I needed closure; we both did.

"Bella?" I cleared my throat, slightly nervous.

She furrowed her brow, still reading and mumbled, "hmm?"

"I need to ask you..a favor. I need you to show me something. Please?" I got up and knelt in front of her. She gave me a confused look, her attention away from her book, and placed it on the side table.

"What is it Edward? Is something wrong?" Her voice rose slightly, panic building.

"No, of course not Love," I paused and took a deep breath before continuing, " I want you to show me what it was like…the day I left you."

Her breathing hitched and she turned her face towards the window, not looking at me as tears rose in her eyes that wouldn't fall. "Why?"

"Because I just…I have to see it..how you saw it. So that I know." I took her chin and made her look me in the eyes again, showing her that this was crucial.

**Press play ;) **

She sighed and looked down, "Alright."

To be completely honesty I was very surprised that she gave in so quickly. She must have the need for closure, or just attempting to make me happy… "If that is what you want."

"It is…please. Then we never have to speak of it again. But.._just one more moment, that's all that's needed. It's time to be completely honest..Bella, this time I'm pleading." _

She sighed again, "Alright Edward…alright."

I looked deep into her topaz eyes readying myself, "And Bella…don't leave anything out. _Please don't dwell on it..,"_ I looked down, "_Cause I didn't mean it_."

She readied herself and put her hands and both sides of my face, closing her eyes; I did the same and I was immediately looking into the scene in the forest. When I left the love of my life…

"**You don't…want me?" **

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground…but it doesn't matter now. _

"Forgive me now." I whispered to her with my eyes closed.

She lifted my chin and there was love and sadness in her eyes, reflecting my own. "There is nothing to forgive."

_Everyday I spend away my soul inside out_… I made a silent vow then to her. _Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow. _

I cupped her cheek in my hand and whispered, _"By now you know that Id come for you."_

I was suddenly overwhelmed with memories. The good and bad…times that made us stronger. I don't know if it was her doing or not..but I knew she was seeing the same thing.

**Flash**

I was in the ballet studio, fight James..her screaming filling the room.

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you but only if you told me to and I'd fight for you__._

**Flash**

I pushed her into the piano, fighting back Jasper. Snarls were ripping through my chest as I held him back…

Flash

I had heard of my loves "death". There way no way I would live without her. I was stepping out into the sun….a smile on my face as she ran into me.

**You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this **_**is**_** hell. I don't care. I'll take it.**

_I'd lie, it's true; give my life for you; you know I'd always come for you__._

**Flash**

My scream of terror filled the room as Jane put her gaze on Bella. Quicker then ever, I jumped in front of her, blocking the pain from taking her over. Her own screams filled the air.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing, my mind was closing; now I'm believing._

**Flash**

I softly kissed her forehead as she slept in my arms. We were on our way back from Italy. My embrace tightened; how I missed the feel of her in my arms.

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in. To see the side of me that no one does or ever will._

**Flash**

I paced anxiously back and forth at the treaty line. How could she go to him and disobey me that way. Didn't she know that I was only trying to protect her? In two seconds I was going to break the treaty….

_I'd search forever just to bring you home, here and now this I vow…_

**Flash**

I lifted her off of her feet, twirling her in joy as she accepted my official proposal. The ring was finally on her hand…

_By now you know that I'd come for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you but only if you told me to._

**Flash**

Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she begged me to stay with her; to not fight against the newborns. Her worrying was unnecessary..but…I couldn't leave her again.

_And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you. _

**Flash**

Jacob holding her in the tent…warming her; giving her life…something I could never do.

_You know I'd always come for you._

**Flash**

Victoria used all her strength to get to Bella as I fought with everything I had. I must protect her.

_No matter what gets in my way._

Snarls ripped through my chest as I fought for my love. This demon would not take her away from me. I roared in fury as I ripped her to sheds…

_As long as there's still life in me. No matter what, remember, you know I'll always come for you._

**Flash**

I hugged her tightly and pulled her close as the surviving newborn screamed with thirst.

_I'd crawl across this world for you._

**Flash**

I looked down while in the meadow. Deciding to give her the one thing she wanted, I pulled her suddenly and kissed her with passion.

_Do anything you want me to._

**Flash**

I smiled widely as I put the ring on her finger once again, where it would stay…forever. And I whispered the words one last time…

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

_You know I'll always come for you_


End file.
